


一期一会

by urnotlauretta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotlauretta/pseuds/urnotlauretta
Summary: 一个无法触碰的恋人的故事。灵感来源：《白夜行》
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 8





	1. 稻森枫

春末夏初。

逼仄昏暗的小巷经过一场大雨的洗礼之后更是泥泞不堪。黏稠的湿泥附着在光滑的青苔上，坑坑洼洼的地面落着几摊积水，水面上倒映着月亮的大圆脸。

稻森家门前黄色的吊灯奄奄一息地亮着，勉强地照着方圆两米的范围，总觉得这盏灯过两天就该坏了，不知道什么时候会彻底暗下去，可它一直撑到现在，还依旧像个病入膏肓的病人在做最后的挣扎。

午夜前又下起了雨，冲散了堆积在台阶下的泥沙。门铃偏在这时候响了起来，小枫满腹抱怨地撑起伞，踏过门前的水洼，穿过院子，泥水溅到她新买的雨靴上，一片污秽。

门外的男人穿着一身的黑衣裳，头上撑着一把与他的着装如出一辙的黑雨伞，屋檐的影子附着在他脸上，但小枫能够清晰地感觉到对方正居高临下地用寒气逼人的目光盯着她，凭着身高的优势向她传递着不可抗拒的压迫感。心跳忽然就加速了。

“我姐姐不在。”小枫一字一句地说。

“那她去哪儿了？”

“……翠子姑姑叫她去买茶具。”小枫不动声色地将门缝合上了一点，用余光打量着二楼最左边亮着灯的窗户。

“我刚去过你们常去的茶具店，她不在那里。”

小枫脸一沉，“那说不定去了别的地方。”

“这样啊。”男人稍稍抬高了脸，目光移到了小枫身后的房子上。小枫心中一怵，暗叫不好，正欲关上厚重的大木门，却被对方四两拨千斤地用脚抵住了门。“小枫，你这么讨厌我？还是怕我？不管怎么说，我也是你表哥吧。”男人轻笑一声，让小枫不禁打了个冷战。“我是来看翠子姨妈的。”

小枫让开一条道，看着来人熟门熟路地走到会客厅。小枫脱下雨靴就飞奔着冲上二楼，毛手毛脚地打开走廊尽头的拉门，却看见姐姐桔梗平静地伏在书桌前，黄色的灯光落在她身上，照亮了她和服腰带上的锦绣牡丹。从她的表情看来，像是什么都没有听见。

“姐姐，奈落……奈落哥哥又来了。我说你不在，他就说他是来找翠子姑姑的。”

桔梗放下手里的东西，缓缓回过头来微微一笑，“嗯，我知道。”随即又拿起手边的针线，继续刚才进行到一半的活儿。小枫凑过来看，才发现桔梗在给手帕绣字。

“这是什么？一……齐？”小枫歪着脑袋读上头的字。

“是‘一期一会’。”桔梗耐心地解释，还不忘揶揄几句：“小枫，你居然不知道‘一期一会’这个词？亏你还跟翠子姑姑学习里千家的茶道好些年了呢。这还是咱们里千家流派的家祖千宗室发扬光大的茶之道呢。”

“一、期、一、会。是什么意思？”

“一期一会，难得一面，世当珍惜……”桔梗若有所思地抚摩着手帕上的几个字，嘴角挂着甜蜜的微笑。“就是‘一生只有一次的缘分’的意思。听起来是不是挺美好的？”桔梗偏过头看着一旁一脸迷惑的妹妹。

“那……姐姐是给谁绣的？是不是学校里交的男朋友？”小枫高兴地拉过手帕，看到角落的两个字母，挑高了眉毛调侃：“这是什么？嗯？KI ？Kikyou（桔梗）？Inamori（稻森）？姐姐难道是给自己绣的？”小枫脸一垮。

桔梗抿嘴笑了笑，什么也没有说，眸光里却透露着一种意味深长的幸福和喜悦。

有人在这时叩响了拉门，没等桔梗和小枫回应，门外的人已经径自拉开了门。小枫吓了一大跳，缩到桔梗身边。桔梗先是心底一颤，看见门口是个身穿暗紫色和服的长发女人，若无其事地倒松了一口气。

“瞧你吓的。放心，那个男人回去了。”

桔梗拉开房间窗帘的一小角，望向黑暗的窗外。骤雨初歇，空气里还弥漫着浓浓的雾气，一个撑着伞的人影正走在院门外寒酸的小道里。桔梗转过头来，“阿桩师姐，有事吗？”

“师傅叫你们去一趟她的房间。”名叫阿桩的女人别过一张冷艳美丽的脸，高傲地看着跪坐在榻榻米上的桔梗和小枫。“哎，那个姓水谷的，真的是你们俩的表哥？”

小枫凶巴巴地脱口而出：“才不是呢！”

桔梗拉住小枫，“他只是我们节子姑姑的继子。”桔梗一边把针线收拾进针线盒，一边毫无感情地说，脸上凛冽的表情与方才的柔和有着天壤之别。“也算是翠子姑姑的外甥吧。”

“师傅和你们家都出了五服了，别老什么都往自己身上靠。行吗？”阿桩冷冰冰地丢下这么一句，转身便走。

小枫委屈地看着姐姐，说：“我不喜欢阿桩师姐，她老是针对你。”

“阿桩师姐毕竟是姑姑养大的，在户籍里登记的是合法的养女，我们……只不是半路上来投靠姑姑的。就算我们都是稻森家的人，但就像师姐说的，都出了五服了，没那么亲了。”桔梗淡然地说完，摸了摸小枫的头以示安慰。

小枫跟着姐姐穿过长长的和式走廊，先是看见房间中央的屏风，上头刺绣的涅槃的凤凰正仰头翱翔，舒展开的翅膀上绣的每一根金丝都闪烁着它刺眼的光芒。屏风前的女人坐在小方案前，正用手绢擦洗一个个精致的茶杯。

“翠子姑姑，您找我们。”看到桔梗伏地行礼，小枫也在一旁规规矩矩地跪下。

“刚才，奈落来过了。”翠子轻轻地放下手里的紫砂壶，优雅地转过身来。“他转达了一下你们节子姑姑的意愿。”

小枫大概能够猜到奈落此番前来的目的，心里逐渐不安起来，不停地绞动手指。她用余光偷偷瞄了瞄一旁的姐姐，只见桔梗只是缓缓地支起身子，脸上的微笑依旧平静美丽。

“节子的意思是说，你们毕竟是她的亲侄女，抚养的事儿……应该交给他们家。”翠子一边说一边把茶杯摞起来，瓷器相碰撞的声音在偌大的屋子里回响，如同支离破碎的风铃在风中低吟。“而且，桔梗，你明年就考大学了，节子家的条件比我这破茶道馆好得多。毕竟你姑父是法务大臣的儿子，不管是学费还是环境，她都有更好的能力照顾你们。还有，奈落说，”翠子长时间的停顿让小枫的心高高地悬起。“他说，你们是他的表妹，作为哥哥，他有责任要关照你们。你们若是去了水谷家，他一定会多多照顾。他这孩子，倒挺有心。”翠子只不过说了一句无意的赞赏，小枫却在脑海里浮现了方才奈落向翠子一吐心思时道貌岸然的模样。

桔梗颔首，若有所思，“节子姑姑家的人，一向对我们关照有加。”

“小枫，你的意思呢？”翠子望向小枫。

小枫一怔，马上看了看桔梗，“我要跟着姐姐。姐姐去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”

翠子点点头，起身走过来，慈祥地牵起桔梗的手，“桔梗，你若是想过继到节子家，就直说。我知道，我这里条件不好，委屈你这么些年……”

屋檐上的流水滴落在门前的石板上，声音清脆得如同心碎。

“姑姑，我不想去。”

夜深人静，巷子里的老黄狗又乱吠了起来。又一阵大雨哗啦啦地从天上倾倒而下，却盖不住桔梗坚决却温柔的声音。

“我不想离开稻森家。”

～*.*～

一条漆黑的道路向前无尽延伸，从前方传来了啜泣的声音，呻吟的声音，一声一声，若隐若现，从未断息。小枫赤脚走在滚烫的水泥路上，无助，绝望，找不到方向。她摸索着爬上铁锈斑斑的楼梯，推开“吱呀”一声作响的旧合金板门。感官最先接收的讯息是一阵刺鼻的血腥味，映入眼帘的是从厨房一路延伸到窄小的客厅的血迹。

“啊——”

小枫撕心裂肺地叫喊出声，觉得浑身都像被灌了铅一样沉重。

猛地睁开眼，看见的却是桔梗一张担忧的脸。窗外的大雨没完没了地咆哮着，好像要把整个城市都泡掉。

“小枫，又做噩梦了？”桔梗把手贴上小枫的脸颊，触碰到她脸上涟涟的泪水。

“姐姐，这里是哪里啊？”

“这里？是翠子姑姑家呀。”桔梗轻轻地笑了一声，“你是不是，又梦见了那天晚上的事情？”桔梗的声音从黑暗中传来，小枫一个劲地点头，扑进姐姐的怀中抽噎着。

桔梗拍着小枫的背，幽幽道：“我不是说了嘛，只要有我在，就没什么好怕的。”

“姐姐，你会丢下小枫一个人吗？”

桔梗的沉默让小枫不安，但下一秒，她轻柔地叹息一声，笑道：“怎么可能会呢。”

第二天小枫是被一阵门铃声吵醒的。昏昏沉沉地走下楼去发现家里只有她一个人。

推开那扇陈旧的大门，小枫看见门外站着一个顶多十八九岁的俊朗少年，头上扣着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，可小枫还是看见了他头上漂亮的银色头发。他看起来像是透明的，又像是不存在的。他一手抵着门，紧咬着唇，一双清澈的金色眸子半眯着，目光温柔地落下来。隔着一扇门，小枫依旧能闻到少年身上洗涤剂的香气，还有阳光的躁动的气息。

“你……姐姐在吗？”

小枫摇摇头，“请问你是？”

“这个，帮我给你姐姐，好吗？”他把另一只背在身后的手伸过来，手里拿着一个用废报纸包着的小包裹，报纸上油墨的味道飘了过来。

“是什么？”

那人久久地没有回答，紧咬着的唇始终没有松开。他转身离开的一瞬间，从他的口袋里掉出来什么东西，小枫连忙弯腰抓起来。

只是一条紫色的手帕，小枫觉得有些眼熟，不经意间瞥见的角落的两个字母，但没看清。

“哎，你东西掉了！”

“谢谢。”他急忙夺了回去，脸上的焦急表露无遗。

那人越走越远，直到消失在那条昏暗的小巷尽头。

小枫摇了摇手里的包裹，从小盒子里传出来沉闷的喀拉喀拉响。

像是一个小精灵在呼唤着谁。


	2. 七海珊瑚

学校周围的枫叶红了一路，又落了一地的绚烂。夕阳的余晖铺上来，就成了一片金红色的海洋。

七海珊瑚独自一人从空手道社出来，因为是周日，学校里几乎没有人。因为爸爸和家里的武道馆的关系，珊瑚从小就和空手道有着解不开的缘分。在社团里，她一直都是最努力和最优秀的成员，每天训练到最晚离开的，周日有空也回学校训练的，也一直都是她。哪怕是现在，已经是高三的秋天，还有三个多月就要参加大学考试，珊瑚也从来没有懈怠过。

路过弓箭社的时候听见围墙那一侧传来熟悉的声音。

咻。

哒。

干脆利落，毫不拖泥带水。箭矢划破空气，最后再落在箭靶上的声音。

每天放学都可以在这个时候听见，从围墙的那一边，从弓箭场的内部传来。珊瑚很好奇究竟是什么人会和她一样，除了每天在学校也独自一人训练到这么晚，竟然在周日也和自己一样回学校来训练。好奇心驱使她推开了弓箭社的大门，踮起脚尖蹑手蹑脚地穿过回廊。珊瑚躲在柱子后面望过去，硕大的道场里只有一个纤弱的女子站在中央，正举着几乎和她等高的巨大的弓，面色平静地拉满弓弦。

放手。

箭矢如同闪电般飞射而出。

正中靶心。

珊瑚在心里喝彩了无数遍。

珊瑚知道那个人。B班的稻森桔梗同学，除了因为美貌出众而全校闻名，还因为她在学园祭上表演过过人的茶道技能令人折服。没想到，看起来柔柔弱弱的稻森桔梗，竟然还是弓箭社的优秀学员。珊瑚一直觉得，全世界——至少在她的世界里，再没有比稻森同学还漂亮的人了。不是惊世美艳得生刺扎人的那种漂亮，而是一种清丽脱俗的美，是美得让人不忍心触碰，生怕破坏了她的完整和干净。桔梗站在道场中央，一头乌黑的长发在脑后绾起，暗红色的弓箭服穿在她身上竟有另一番韵味，长长的裤裙及地，倒像是仙女的裙摆。

学校里有一些关于稻森同学的传闻。听说她的亲生父母五年前就出意外死了，她只是别人家的养女。据说那位养母开了一家茶道馆，还待她视若己出，否则也不会让她来读秀明馆大学附属高中这种金钱焚烧炉一般的私立学校。可是优秀的女孩永远都会招人妒，像稻森同学这样愣是挑不出毛病的女孩，再加上她神秘的身世，虽然许多同学都仰慕她，但很多人也因为她的清高而不敢和她太过亲近。

桔梗突然转过来，看见了站在不远处的珊瑚。

“你好。”

珊瑚急忙回礼，“啊，你好。”

“你也在周末回学校？”桔梗露出惊喜的笑容，一边把弓箭收起来。她弯下腰去把箭矢插进箭筒，头发散下来遮住了她的半边脸，但依稀还能看见她嘴边姣好的笑。是那种看起来一碰即碎的笑。

“啊，是啊，回来训练。”

“我叫稻森桔梗。”

“噢，我是……”

“我知道，你是D班的七海同学，经常在空手道社训练到很晚才走的。”桔梗抬手把垂到胸前的头发拨到耳后，她脖子上挂着一串项链，红细绳上挂着一颗小小的吊坠。不是什么珠宝玉石，而是一片扇形的白贝壳，虽然没有钻石的光芒，珊瑚却觉得它异常闪烁。“对吗？”

“嗯……嗯。”珊瑚没想到风云人物般的桔梗不禁主动和自己说话，并且还知道自己的名字，莫名其妙地有些紧张起来，下意识不自然地把手背到身后，“我家住在世田谷，要……一起回家吗？”珊瑚感到自己此刻一定是僵着一张脸。

桔梗笑了笑，偏过脸，望向学校中央钟楼上的指针，夕阳正好投射下来，她的脸一半藏在了阴影里，吹弹可破的肌肤在橙红色的光芒下看起来有着暖洋洋的温馨感。“我还有别的事儿，你先走吧。”她轻轻抿着唇，目光里流转着一种闪烁的波光，嘴角带着很遥远的笑。

既然对方已经这样委婉的拒绝，珊瑚只好鞠了一躬便退身而出。走到大门外，珊瑚忍不住回头去看。桔梗已经背过身去，正在解下绑在身上的护板。她站在阳光与阴暗处交界的位置，背挺得很直，宽松的白色衣裳套在她身上，将她衬得更加瘦弱，似乎风一吹便要倒，仿佛刚才站在道场中央奋力射箭的人并不是她一般。

珊瑚一路赶回家，大老远就看见家门口停着一台黑色轿车，父亲和武道馆里的几个教练毕恭毕敬地护送着一个西装革履打扮的男人走出大门，直到那人上了车，他们也还依旧保持着鞠躬的姿势。

珊瑚跑到父亲跟前，连忙问：“爸爸，刚刚来的人是谁？”

“珊瑚，你回来了。刚刚那是投资我们武道馆的合伙人，水谷敏行先生。”父亲看了看周围，放低了音量接着说，“是法务大臣的儿子。”

“法务大臣的儿子会出来做投资？”珊瑚诧异地反问，挽着父亲往家里走，“爸爸，这人信得过吗？”珊瑚想起刚刚那个男人的样子，说是尖嘴猴腮也不为过，脸上的笑容更是让人匪夷所思。

“法务大臣的儿子，怎么信不过？不管怎么样，我们现在需要经济上的支援，有人愿意投资，是好事。对了，水谷先生的儿子是你们学校大学部大四的学生，认识吗？”

“大四的学生，我怎么会认识啊。”珊瑚笑着丢下这么一句话，转身跑开。她并没有回房间，而是跑向屋子后面的道馆。

道馆外壁已经很旧了，大大的黑漆写着的“武”字也开始因为油漆脱落而显得斑驳残旧。珊瑚循着从道馆里传来的阵阵打击的声音找到入口探进去。硕大的武道场看起来空荡荡的，只有中间的位置坐了一个人，大概是刚刚完成一组格斗练习，正汗如雨下地坐在地上喘着气。夕阳从木格窗外落下来，把他一头的银发染成了金黄色。

“哟！”他转过来，龇牙一笑，“大小姐回来了。”

“你好啊，犬夜叉大少爷。”珊瑚挑挑眉。

“你搞错了，我家的大少爷不是我。弥勒呢？”

珊瑚忽然觉得很不爽，下意识地翻了个白眼。不管是谁，见到她的一眼，几乎都是问她那个青梅竹马的冤家弥勒身在何处。“不知道。”

珊瑚一直不太理解，为什么看起来桀骜不驯不可一世的古贺犬夜叉能和吊儿郎当的全校闻名的花花公子千见寺弥勒混在一起。弥勒爱玩，又玩得开，女孩子都喜欢往他身边围，可是犬夜叉就不同了，虽然暗恋他的女孩子也不在少数，可珊瑚一直以为他就是那种一个朋友也没有，在学校孤伶伶一个，对谁都凶巴巴的人。曾经有女孩子向他表白，他既不接受，也不说拒绝，只是摆出的一张手术刀一般的脸，结果把人家小女生吓得大哭了半天。从此珊瑚就坚信，犬夜叉绝对是个让人捉摸不透的人。

“你倒是很有空，周末还来我家训练。”

“哪够你有空？自己家就是格斗场还跑去学校练。”

珊瑚皱眉，严肃地纠正道：“这里不是格斗场，是武道馆。”

“都一样。我要走了。”犬夜叉起身去收拾东西，拿起毛巾的一瞬间，一片淡紫色的轻薄的布料从他的包里飘了下来，被珊瑚眼疾手快地捡起来。

“这是什么？手帕？你居然会带着手帕？”珊瑚忍不住嘲笑道。珊瑚看着手帕上绣的几朵紫色的小花，花朵的四瓣花瓣在夕阳下伸展着姣好的身影。“这花有点眼熟，叫什么来着……这四个字，一期一会，什么意思？”

犬夜叉轻轻蹙眉，却没有回答，他伸过手来想把手帕拿回去，珊瑚却没有还给他的意思，他的手就这么僵在了半空中。

珊瑚指着手帕角落的两个字母问道：“这个呢？KI？Koga（古贺）？Inuyasha（犬夜叉）？居然还有你名字的缩写？”

“还给我吧。”犬夜叉沙哑着声音，冷淡地说。

珊瑚把手帕塞回犬夜叉的手中，似乎看见他脸上有一种莫测的凝重。“哎，今晚留下吃饭吧。估计弥勒也会跟他爸爸一起过来的。”

犬夜叉走到门口转过身来，静默了一会儿，旋即偏转头去看向门外成片如烈火般的枫叶。“我还有别的事儿，不了吧。”不知道是不是夕阳的缘故，他金褐色的眸子里似乎有什么跳动的光芒，摇曳生姿。他敛去了刚才僵硬的表情，轻轻地抿起了唇，嘴角的笑容像是从很遥远的地方传来。

珊瑚愣了愣，点点头。

他嘴角的弧度，目光里的闪烁，像是在哪里见过。

～*.*～

秀明馆大学是附近一带唯一的一所私立大学。地处涉谷与世田谷的交接地带，距离年轻人和有钱人聚集的目黑区和新宿区都相当的近。虽然秀明馆也算是这一带的重点大学了，可珊瑚依旧不理解明明成绩优异得可以考东大的稻森桔梗为什么会直接从附中升上大学部，还偏巧不巧地在开学典礼那天坐在她的旁边，两个人顺理成章地成了好朋友。

桔梗说：“因为，和别人约好了呀。”

至于是和谁，珊瑚虽然好奇，却从来没有过问。

珊瑚总是觉得桔梗的眼睛里藏了许多东西，好像承担了很多她这个年纪不该承担的东西。珊瑚说不清那究竟是什么东西，只是像是忧伤、沉重、混乱、谨慎，以及神秘和具有距离感的美与温柔都在她深邃的瞳孔里交织。除了美丽与优雅，从桔梗身上释放出来的力量更多的是一种小心翼翼与全神戒备。或许和她的身世有关。父母双亡，带着个年幼的妹妹，总该是比周围的人要成熟得多。珊瑚知道，桔梗并不像别人说的那样冷淡又孤僻，她明明是一个热心又善良的人。所以珊瑚始终不明白为什么会有那么多外界的传言，传出一些不好听的话来诽谤桔梗，也不明白为什么从开学到现在就有不少针对她的恶作剧事件出现。

可是桔梗却从来都不介意。像是从来就不知道。

珊瑚常常感觉到桔梗身上有一种奇妙的力量。

感觉她不管走到哪里，都不是一个人。

而是有另外一个灵魂，在她的身体里，支撑着她的灵魂。

珊瑚第一次去桔梗的家，是第一个学期末的时候，夏日的暑气开始煎熬着都市里的每一个人。那条从门前延伸出来的昏暗窄小的巷子，阴冷，潮湿，墙角边附着着层层青苔。它像是一把利剑，直直地插在茶道馆的心脏上。可又像是一条深不见底的阶梯，一步一步往前走，不知道会到达哪里。

桔梗走在里面，是格格不入的。

那扇厚重的大门直立在面前，珊瑚能够感觉到从它传递出来的历史的凝重感。她退后去看了看门边挂着的“稻森”的字样，以及另一边挂着的里千家的牌子。那块牌子已经旧了，几点斑点坠在颜色发白的木板上。夏日的蝉停靠在木板的边楞上，没完没了地呻吟。

桔梗一边推开门，一边回头笑道：“我姑姑今天正好没课，你可以见识见识她的茶道了，我都是跟她学的。”

“你姑姑她是不是很厉害啊？”

“至少在我看来是吧。”桔梗自豪地冲珊瑚一笑。

桔梗的家很大，虽然珊瑚已经住惯了和式的屋子，但还是第一次见到像桔梗家这样装潢精致的屋子。高高的围墙后面，这里倒像是个世外桃源。桔梗的姑姑翠子是个优雅美丽的女人，珊瑚终于可以理解桔梗身上的气质是从何而来。可是那个被桔梗称作“阿桩师姐”的女人，虽然长着一张美丽绝伦的脸，却总是带着冷冰冰的神情，对周遭的事物似乎都是一副满不在乎的情绪。

“水谷先生刚才来过。”翠子倾身为珊瑚斟上一杯热腾腾的大麦茶。

“有……什么事吗？”桔梗愣了愣，轻轻绞动着手指。

“倒没什么大事。不过，你姑父和你姑姑一样，还是很希望你到他们家去。”

桔梗低下头，字字切切，“这件事情我已经明确表过态了，不再提了。”

翠子端起茶杯轻咂了一口茶，“不管怎么说，你姑父是法务大臣的儿子，百忙之中抽空来拜访，可见其诚心。”

珊瑚忍不住插嘴问道：“你们说的水谷先生，是水谷敏行先生吗？”

“你认识我姑父？”桔梗诧异。

珊瑚惊奇地张大了嘴：“他真是你姑父？”珊瑚觉得桔梗的脸色并不太对劲，苍白，恐慌，焦急，即便她隐藏得很好，但珊瑚还是能隐约察觉。“他是我们家武道馆的投资人……具体的我也不是很清楚。怎么啦？”

桔梗摇摇头，重新换上了安然的笑脸，很快转身随翠子到厨房去拿点心。

阿桩见状立马凑到珊瑚的面前，“你看到了吧？”

“什么？”

“她那惊慌的样子。”

“我不明白……”

“我不知道她为什么那么排斥水谷家的人，你知道吗？”珊瑚摇头。“不过，她那个姓水谷的表哥，好像对她很感兴趣。哎，你和她是好朋友，有没察觉她身边有什么奇怪的人？”

“你是说跟踪狂？”珊瑚故意与阿桩周旋。

阿桩放低了音量，“不是。我说的是，有没有什么暗中保护她的人。”

“不知道。”

“我奉劝你一句，别和她太亲近了。”阿桩邪魅地勾了勾嘴角，时不时回头去注意厨房里的动静。“我这个师妹虽说是我师傅的亲戚，但实际上来路不明。她是个被诅咒的女人，城府深着呢。”

“你在说什么？！”

“你不知道吗？六年前，她的父母，”阿桩煞有介事地停顿，用一种置身度外的高傲和轻蔑的眼神注视着珊瑚，“是被人杀死的。”

珊瑚攥紧了自己的裙子，移开了目光，“……那只能说是不幸，我很遗憾。”

“你和她高中时也是同学吧？我听说，高中的时候有一位姓杉浦的女生处处针对她，还放出过很难听的谣言，做过不少恶作剧，还害得她失去了参加全国作文大赛的机会。然后，那个杉浦在骑自行车回家的路上，因为车子出了问题，从山坡上滚了下去，摔成重伤了。”

“那又怎么样？这和桔梗有什么关系！”珊瑚轻声喝道。

“没有直接关系，但就是有关系。”阿桩笃定而自信地说完，看向一边的拉门。

桔梗和翠子很快就拿完东西回来，珊瑚只好不再追问阿桩此番谈话的目的。但阿桩说的那些话，久久在她脑海中盘旋，像一个恶魔在纠缠她，让她不得安宁。

～*.*～

教室里围了一圈的人，珊瑚拨开人群走过去，发现桔梗常用的那张桌子被画满了涂鸦。桔梗凑过来，起初还有些惊讶，但很快便若无其事地放下书本在座位上坐了下来。珊瑚斜着眼睛看着旁边矮个子的男生：“这是谁干的？”男生瘪着嘴摇摇头。珊瑚又问了一次，从后排传来一阵不怀好意的笑声。

谷山阳菜坐在靠窗的座位，托着下巴笑道：“谁知道是不是做了什么不干净的事，遭报应了啊？”

“说谁呢！”珊瑚大声喝道。

“又没说你。”阳菜扔了一个白眼过来，转身冲身边的朋友默契地笑了笑。

珊瑚正欲向前讨个说法，却被桔梗拉住了。桔梗皱着眉向她摇头，珊瑚只好作罢，把这口气吞回了肚子里。

下午放学之后已经是五点半，虽然日薄西山，但夏日的阳光不是好惹的，即使是夕阳，也依旧能把人烤得外焦里嫩的。珊瑚在自行车棚里把车子推出来，看见桔梗站在一颗高大的银杏树下，正出神地盯着教学楼的方向，神色还异常严肃。“久等了。”珊瑚见桔梗并未回答，便顺着她的目光往教学楼那边看。别说是人影了，连个苍蝇的影子都没有。“怎么了？你在看什么？”

“没什么。”桔梗摇摇头，挽起珊瑚的手臂。

第二天，系主任的办公室失窃的事情传遍了全校。部分参加全国论文赛的学生交的硬盘作业也在被盗和被损的物品范围内。放学之后，系主任把桔梗叫到了办公室，珊瑚自愿跟了过去。

“那个装在蓝色袋子里的移动硬盘，是你的吧？”主任一脸担忧地问。

桔梗捏紧了手里的书，“是啊。”

“那个硬盘，被破坏了，现在……已经完全不能用了。”

珊瑚抢在桔梗前面说：“那岂不是赶不上比赛了？”

主任遗憾地摇了摇头，“这次我们系里的学生，都赶不上这场比赛了。那些硬盘丢的丢，坏的坏，大概是一次有针对性的报复行为。”主任一脸阴沉而又期待地追问道：“你们昨天有没有看见什么可疑的人物？”

珊瑚马上摇了摇头。

“我……那天放学之后看见谷山同学一个人在走廊上。”桔梗慢慢地开了口。

珊瑚猛地回过头去看站在一旁的桔梗，心里翻涌起阵阵疑惑和不安。她没有想到，看似什么也不知道的桔梗，已经在别人都没留意的时候，将一切都看在眼里。你以为她注意不到的事情，其实她都很清楚，你以为她不在意的东西，实际上她都记得。就像当年珊瑚和桔梗第一次说话时，她就准确无误地知道珊瑚是谁。

“是吗？你确定没有看错？”主任难以置信地问。

桔梗笃定地点点头。

珊瑚突然想起了上次在桔梗家，阿桩对她说的那些话。关于高中时期杉浦同学的事，她早有耳闻，学校还特地提醒全校师生注意自己的人身安全。听说杉浦摔成重伤之后就休学了，还耽误了那一年的大学考试，现在还在复读高三。

珊瑚知道这个时候联想起这些真是对桔梗太不尊重了。可她还是禁不住地问自己：这真的会和桔梗有关系吗？至少她不相信。

三天之后，系里调出了视频录像证明谷山阳菜就是这次事件的执行者，阳菜更是因为盗窃而被学校记了大过。同班的同学开始对她议论纷纷，当阳菜顶着一对哭红了的熊猫眼走进教室，无人不对其行注目礼。

阳菜回到自己的座位上，却突然失声尖叫，叫得歇斯底里，撕心裂肺。珊瑚急忙站起来和其他同学同时围过去，看见阳菜的桌子不仅被人用马克笔写上了大大的“小偷”二字，抽屉里还塞满了夏天时节树上最盛产的绿色毛毛虫，有几条还爬上了她的背包和课本。而此刻的阳菜早已被吓得失魂落魄，周围的几个女生也连忙跳开。

珊瑚忍不住笑了出来，捂着嘴巴别过脸去。

“这是谁干的？”阳菜噙着眼泪嘶吼。“这是谁干的？！”

许多人只顾着看好戏，根本没有人回答。

“稻森同学，是不是你？”阳菜拨开人群跑到桔梗面前大声质问道，“是不是？！你在报复我？”

珊瑚挡在桔梗身前，把阳菜推开了一点，“同学，你注意一点，在弄清楚事情之前别血口喷人。”珊瑚看了看其他围观的人，笑道：“还有，你自己做过什么，自己清楚。说不定是遭报应了。对吧？”

桔梗直勾勾地注视着阳菜，一字一句地正色道：“这些事和我没关系。你以后也别再这么做了，请你自重。”

放学之后，珊瑚还依旧在想白天在教室里的事情，“今天那件事，真是笑死我了。那些毛毛虫，真的好恶心。”

桔梗含笑看着前方，叹了口气：“真是鲁莽呢，做那种孩子气的事。”

“你说谷山？哎呀，反正我看她就是小姐脾气。”

“不，我是说，另外一个人……”桔梗忍俊不禁。她朝珊瑚笑了笑，随即抱紧了怀里的书，快步走向前。

珊瑚愣在了原地。

那一刻，珊瑚好像看见，桔梗的身后，真的有什么人，在默默地保护着她。


	3. 古贺玲

冬天降临的时候是无声无息的，可是偏偏就是这种无声无息，让你在毫无防备之时就被寒风的凛冽摧残的外焦里嫩遍体鳞伤。

新宿区的霓虹灯把天空映照得通亮，就连月亮的光也被比了下去。十字路口的路灯第N+1次地从红灯跳成了绿灯，来自四个方向的汽车同时在斑马线后停下，匆忙的都市人各自低着头，疾步匆匆地穿越马路。有的人拉高了风衣的领子，还有的人把大半张脸都藏在了围巾里。和绚烂的霓虹灯比起来，穿着或黑或灰大衣的人们和深黑色的柏油路几乎融在了一起，死气沉沉。

世田谷区的豪宅如同用直尺隔开的棋子，整齐排列着。古贺玲从学校回来，从车上跳下来的时候看见邪见爷爷凶巴巴地立在家门口的台阶上瞪着她，然后理所当然地又被邪见爷爷数落了一番，说她没有一点女孩子该有的矜持和庄重，已经上了中学，却还和小学生一样莽莽撞撞。

小玲并不是这家人的女儿，却享受着亲生女儿一般的待遇。四年前，古贺集团的大少爷杀生丸把她这个流浪儿从街上的流氓手里救回来之后，她就顺理成章地被冠上了这个赫赫有名的家族的姓氏。虽然表面上看起来她已经比以前流浪的日子好过了许多，但在古贺家这个处处需要小心，规矩条例比蚂蚁还多的家里，小玲依旧觉得拘谨。

唯独有一个人，让小玲觉得很放松，很温暖。

他不是小玲最感激也最仰慕的杀生丸少爷，而是杀生丸同父异母的弟弟犬夜叉。

小玲一直叫犬夜叉为“犬夜叉哥哥”。她觉得他是和这个家最格格不入的一个人，也是和自己的地位最相似的一个。四年前，八岁的小玲第一次来到这个家，当所有人包括杀生丸的手下邪见在内的一众仆人都对小玲投以排斥和轻蔑的目光的时候，只有犬夜叉弯下腰来，冲她说：“你好。”虽然他并没有带着多温暖灿烂的笑容，只是慵懒地把手插在裤袋里，挑了挑眉，看起来有一点傲慢，有一点桀骜。

却分明是温柔的。

可是犬夜叉也是这个家里最让人捉摸不透的人。他不像是粗心大意的老管家冥加爷爷，总是充满了朝气活跃气氛，其实骨子里又胆小怕事；也不像是老员工邪见爷爷总是凶巴巴地训斥下属却又对杀生丸毕恭毕敬低三下四；更不像是那个隔三差五就到家里来为古贺家保养玉石和古董的老头子刀刀斋，一天到晚阴阳怪气，还爱说一些别人听不懂的谚语俗句。

犬夜叉有一张和杀生丸十分相似却又截然不同的脸，现在正在秀明馆大学念大一。他不是在这个家长大的，听说是六年前，生身母亲去世之后才被接回来的。犬夜叉时常坐在房间的飘窗上闭目沉思，他喜欢抬起右手，让修长的手指轻轻覆着鼻梁，指尖恰好落在眉心的结。

那种样子看起来，非常让人安心。

小玲环顾四周，“犬夜叉哥哥呢？”她疑惑地问邪见。

“我怎么知道！我又不是服侍他的。”邪见没好气地怒吼了一番。他对犬夜叉向来没什么好感，可当着犬夜叉的面也总是大气不敢出，常常憋了一肚子的气，撒到小玲的身上。

小玲推开犬夜叉的房门，看见他背靠着冰冷的墙壁，高高仰起的脸上倒扣着一本书。天刚黑，房里还没有开灯。吊在墙上的电视机正播放着当天的晚间新闻，主持人摆着一张僵硬的脸，僵硬地读着新闻说辞。小玲蹑手蹑脚地靠近犬夜叉，想拿下他脸上的书，刚一抬手就被另一只有力的手紧紧地扼住了手腕。“嘻嘻，你反应总是这么灵敏。”小玲忍着手疼，强笑道。

“今天回来有点晚啊。”犬夜叉慢慢松开了她。

“社团有活动。你在读什么？”

“读一个美国人怎么吐槽日本。”犬夜叉晃了晃手里的《菊与刀》。

小玲把视线转移到旁边的书柜上，“我以为你只喜欢看杀人小说呢。”书柜上整整排列了四层的推理悬疑小说。

犬夜叉的目光越过了小玲，落在了她身后的电视机上。

主持人依旧是苍白着一张脸，下一秒电视画面就跳到了混乱的场面。记者们举着话筒围着一个头发斑白身着西装的老人，似乎正在追问着什么，相机的闪光灯不停地闪烁着，电视机的屏幕也连动着不停地跳跃着白光。屏幕下方写着一行规整的文字：被问及儿子转战商界问题 法务大臣水谷太郎避而不答。

“我听说过一个叫‘官商勾结’的词，说的是不是这种？”小玲看到电视上的内容，笑嘻嘻地回过头去问身后的犬夜叉。

犬夜叉静静地坐在窗台上，窗外已经天黑，屋里的光线也几乎暗到了极致，只有来自电视屏幕的光一阵一阵在他脸上跳跃。他轻轻锁着眉头，手里却紧紧地攥着那本书，指节扣着书页，像是要将它揉作一团。

良久，他缓缓开口：“小玲，你知道六年前……多摩的三鹰市发生的筒子楼命案吗？”

他的目光一动不动地注视着屏幕，坚决，刚毅，甚至透着一丝仇恨。

～*.*～

当真由神神秘秘地提议放学后去三鹰市时，小玲没有理由拒绝。

牧野真由是小玲在学校唯一的朋友，开朗而勇敢的女孩子，满脑子天马行空稀奇古怪的想法。虽然小玲无数次担心过真由总有一天会因为喜欢四处探险而闯祸，但却无法真正阻止她追逐自己的爱好。唯一能做的就是陪着她，防止她出事。

“呐，我们回去吧。”小玲担忧地站在楼梯的最下方，望着已经一股脑跑上这条早已布满了斑斑锈迹的铁架楼梯的真由。楼梯安在筒子楼的外墙上，经过多年的风吹雨打，早已残破不堪，加上此地现在已经变成了废弃住房，看起来阴森可怖。

“都到了啊。”真由站在台阶上回过头来，不满地嗔道。

“可是，这不是别人的家吗？这样不好吧。”

“我不是早说了吗？这里没有人住，变成用来探险的鬼屋了。”真由兴致勃勃地俯视着小玲，“不是很有意思吗？”

“真由，我听说……听说三鹰市发生过命案……会不会就是这里啊？”

真由转身便跑，“那就更好玩啦！”

小玲踏上吱呀作响的楼梯，“铛铛”的脚步声在铁架之间来回荡漾，小玲真怕自己下一秒就会因为这破旧楼梯年久失修螺丝松懈而坠落下去。真由在三楼的走廊上来回地跑，然后惊奇地发现其中一扇门前掉落的剪报。

“哎！好像有人比我们早一步在这里探险过了耶。”真由朝小玲扬了扬手里的东西，“看，这里有六年前的报纸。”说着，真由就念起了上面的内容。“1998年7月17日晚上10点，三鹰市樱亭公园对面的4号楼302室发现惨遭杀害的尸体两具……哇，帅呆了！不就是这里吗？”

小玲站在走廊尽头听她一字一句地念，冬日的冷风灌进来，使她心里的恐慌逐渐放大。小玲把脸往围巾里使劲地缩，回头看见远方天空上密集的乌云正缓缓向这边压过来。真由的声音却还在继续：“经警方确认该二人为夫妇关系，死者分别为37岁的……”小玲再也无法忍下去地大喊一声：“真由！好像要下雨了。我们还是走吧！”

“哎？你怎么不早说啊？！”真由一听说下雨果然担心得不得了，扔下手里的剪报就跑。“我的美术作业要是淋湿了怎么办呀？”

小玲被真由拽着一路跑过筒子楼对面的樱亭公园，许多年前就建造的滑滑梯和秋千周围还聚了几个半点大的孩子在追逐打闹。小玲忽然听见身后似乎传来一阵脚步声，“铛铛铛”，“铛铛铛”，鞋跟与金属板敲击的声音。小玲猛地回头去看，却只看见不远处的筒子楼静静地伫立在乌云之下，肃穆，庄严，却也阴森，寒凉，路旁的树落光了叶子，光秃秃地与之相伴。外墙的楼梯上并没有人。

也许是自己的脚步声，听错了吧。小玲不断在心中自我安慰道。

～*.*～

犬夜叉哥哥好多天不回家吃晚饭。这是寒假以来小玲的最深刻体会。虽然问过他，他也只是简单地回答说要为了大二的课题提前准备，和同学在一起做研究学习所以在外面吃过了才回家。小玲依旧觉得不对劲。

因为与其说是他不回家吃晚饭，倒不如说，他是只有过了吃饭时间，才会回家。

小玲透过纱帘望着外面的大雨，院子的水泥地上形成了一个宽阔的水面，映照着院里的吊灯。沉重的敲门声夹杂着细密的雨声在古贺家雕刻着龙凤呈祥的浮雕的木门背后响起。一声一声，沉闷不已。小玲听见楼下传来冥加爷爷的惊呼，老头子一边手忙脚乱地吩咐仆人准备水和食物，一口一个“犬夜叉少爷”焦急地喊。

小玲闻讯飞奔下楼。犬夜叉站在大厅中央疲惫地喘着气，从头到脚没有一处不是被大雨淋湿的，白衬衫服服帖帖地裹着他健硕的身体，卡其色的裤子湿了之后变成了彻头彻尾的深褐色。重点并不是他淋了雨，重点是他身上那些刺目的红色痕迹。银色的刘海因为黏稠的血液而糊在了一起，脸上除了挂着涟涟雨滴，还有一条剔透的血水盘亘着他的侧脸，嘴角的青肿却没有破坏他与生俱来的俊朗的面庞，从大敞的领口可以看见他前胸的擦伤，左手的手掌上用紫色的布简单包扎的伤口已经开始渗血，浅紫色被染成了黑色。冥加正奋力地举着自己短小的手臂，用毛巾帮他吸干发梢的水，嘴里还絮絮叨叨地念念有词。

“犬夜叉哥哥？你去了哪里？为什么会弄成这样？！”小玲焦急地跟着冥加爷爷在犬夜叉身边转。

犬夜叉抬起右手拭去嘴角的血，摇了摇头，“没事，只是皮外伤。”

“究竟是怎么了？”

“我跟几个流氓打了一架。一群好吃懒做的混蛋……”

小玲挽着他往里屋走，堪忧地盯着他头上那摊血。

“你去哪儿了？”

从楼梯上方传来一个低沉的声音。众人闻声抬头望向二楼的回廊。二楼的走廊扶手边站着一个身形颀长的人，在暖黄色的灯光下，他刀削一般的脸看起来终于不那么冰冷。他一手扶着楠木雕制的围栏，一手插在裤袋里，连头也没有低，只是扬着下巴居高临下地扫视着一楼大厅里的人。

冥加慌慌张张地鞠了一躬：“杀生丸少爷。”

“一天到晚只会闹事，你从来就不会做点有用的事情。”杀生丸冷漠地打量着一身狼狈的犬夜叉。“我实在是无法理解为什么你总是努力地去做反正会落得失败下场的事。”

“呵，那是因为你从来就没有为了一件事情真正努力过。”犬夜叉冷哼了一声。“所以才无法体会不顾一切勇往直前的感觉。”

杀生丸眯起眼睛，像是在思量犬夜叉的话里挑衅的成分有多少。最后他稍稍放松了表情，淡淡地说：“别弄脏了地毯，母亲度假回来我不好交代。”杀生丸扫了一眼犬夜叉身边的小玲，转身走回了房间。犬夜叉从牙缝里挤出一个“嘁”字，把视线从二楼拉了回来。

冥加重新抬手去帮犬夜叉擦干头发上的水，犬夜叉扬手挥开了他伸过来的手臂。

犬夜叉背过身去，眼睛盯着地面的某一处，像是自言自语：“你根本，就没有拼命要守护的人，当然不明白……”犬夜叉摇摇晃晃地走上二楼，消失在走廊的另一边。

在小玲看来，他的背影是那么的孤独，和落寞。

待到仆人准备好了宵夜和牛奶，小玲主动提出要亲自给犬夜叉送去。敲了半天的门也没有人来回应，小玲缓缓地推开了房门，听见从浴室里传来水流的声音，估计犬夜叉此刻正在淋浴，小玲把托盘放在小圆桌上就想离开。谁知在她转身时撞掉了书桌上的本子，正好敞开的一页上，秀丽的字抄了一段美丽的话，吸住了小玲的视线。

——当你的心真的在痛，眼泪快要流下来的时候，

——那就赶快抬头看看，这片曾经属于我们的天空；

——当天依旧是那么的广阔，云依旧那么的潇洒，那就不应该哭，

——因为我的离去，并没有带走你的世界。

小玲合上本子，将它放回书桌上，却意外地看见桌上除了几本东野圭吾的小说之外还堆叠了好几张报纸和摊开来的成堆的相片。报纸的内容除了政治便是经济的新闻，看起来刻板无聊得要死。关于法务大臣水谷太郎的报道占掉了一整个版面，他那个打入商界的儿子依旧被媒体津津乐道，有不少人怀疑这对父子在这件事情上是否有必然的利害关系。和报纸压在一起的，还有一张白纸，上面歪歪斜斜地用钢笔写着“新宿”“水谷”“神久夜”“歌舞伎町”“太阳”“散步”“你”等字样，看得小玲一头雾水。

至于那些五花八门的相片，小玲忍不住好奇地抽出其中一张来看。从拍摄的画面来看，大概是偷拍的，相片中的年轻男子有一张俊美的脸，可他脸上的笑容却残忍得让人觉得害怕。繁华的街道上，茫茫的大雨中，霓虹灯和黄色的路灯混沌成了一片，男子撑着一把漆黑的伞，正和一旁的几个身着西装的人交谈甚欢。小玲再看其他照片，如出一辙的都是在偷拍这个年轻男子的行踪，地点大多数是市中心最繁华的街道和豪气的酒店大门前。

小玲很清楚这样偷看犬夜叉的东西是不对的，但联想到今晚他回来时的样子，小玲不仅起了疑心，也有些担忧。

犬夜叉推门从浴室里走出来，见小玲在房里，露出了讶异的神情。他瞥了瞥房门口，确定没有其他人在，才警惕地问：“怎么了？”可他的视线却是停留在小玲身后的书桌上。

小玲若无其事地回答：“我给你送宵夜。”她明显地感觉到犬夜叉这一次不像以往对她的友好，这次的犬夜叉是带着谨慎和陌生故意和她拉开距离的。

“谢谢。”犬夜叉把擦头发的毛巾往床上一丢，拿起一片面包片便窝进沙发椅中。

小玲壮着胆子问道：“犬夜叉哥哥，你……有要拼命守护的人吗？”

“你有吗？”犬夜叉转过头来反问。

“嗯……不，呃，不是，我的意思是……我听你刚才那样说……”

犬夜叉灿烂地一笑，望向窗外，“我觉得，人类是这个世界上最特别却也最可怕的生物。对‘生’有着比任何一种生物都要强烈的欲望，不管这个人是好人还是坏人，他都会为了‘生存’义无反顾。当遇到一个值得守护的人的时候，这种欲望就愈发的强烈……”

和整面墙同宽的玻璃窗上挂着大雨淋下来形成的水波纹，犬夜叉望着那个方向，不知道在看些什么。

“我确实有一个，无论如何也不想她受到丝毫损伤、想要用生命去保护的人。”

“为什么？”小玲问。“为什么会这样想？”

犬夜叉转过来，他身后的雨帘遮住了窗外所有的风景。

“因为，我的命，是她的。”


	4. 稻森桩

如同母亲一般的恩人翠子师傅病倒了。在某个周六的夜晚，她在一楼回廊的尽头晕倒，手里的青花瓷茶杯摔得支零破碎。之后翠子师傅便住院了，医生对阿桩说了一通专业术语之后又简单地把日常生活该注意的事项嘱咐了好几遍。阿桩在伤心之余，又被另一件事情烦恼和困扰着。

阿桩承认，自己的确不喜欢桔梗。除了因为女人之间的嫉妒，还因为恐惧。虽然阿桩口头上说翠子师傅与桔梗家出了五服，自己才是这个家的女儿。看起来信心十足，但不管怎么样，桔梗和翠子师傅是正儿八经的亲戚，从翠子对桔梗的喜爱程度来看，很有可能把茶道馆让给桔梗继承了去。阿桩不担心是不可能的。

阿桩最讨厌桔梗的那双眼睛。那双动人的瞳眸，总有一种看穿所有人的力量，即便那样的目光分明是温柔细腻的，但当她注视着你，你似乎就逃不掉她视线的审判。这也就是为什么，阿桩一直觉得桔梗是个可怕莫测的女人，从七年前——在那个下着暴雨的夜晚，阿桩打开稻森家院门发现桔梗拉着小枫一身狼藉地杵在门外浑身湿透战栗不已，而那双眼睛却还直愣愣地瞪着她的那一刻起，阿桩就知道，桔梗对她来说是个可怖的、充满威胁的存在。

东京又开始下雨了，阿桩不自觉地就想起了七年前桔梗第一天来到这个家的那个晚上，心里一阵难受。她起身关掉了电视，把屏幕上搞笑艺人滑稽的笑脸锁在了一片漆黑后面。从回廊上走回房间的时候，院子里只有雨水哗啦啦的声音，突然被撞开的院门发出了一声巨响，阿桩被吓了一个踉跄。

桔梗用力地把院门合上，却半天不转过身来。她削瘦的肩胛骨轻轻撑着身上宽大的毛衣，气喘吁吁地把手掌心贴在院门上。红色的长柄伞被她紧紧捏在手里，披在脑后的长发早已被雨水打湿了一大半。

“干什么呢你！”阿桩捂着胸口喝道。“大晚上的吓死人了。”

桔梗缓缓回过身来，她两鬓的头发全都贴在了脸上，衣服和裙子上的斑点如同无论如何努力也无法发亮的黯淡的星星点缀在上头。她发丝间那双眼睛透过雨帘朝阿桩望了过来，冷漠，仇恨，诘问，悲伤，恐惧，似乎都夹杂在这一瞬间的视线中。阿桩感觉自己的心跳似乎加速了不少。

“你去哪儿了？”

“去了趟新宿，”桔梗淡淡地回答，脸上的神情毫无变化。“买东西。”后面三个字轻柔得像是蜻蜓点水，仿佛要被哗哗的雨声吞没。

桔梗没有再多说一句话，仿佛阿桩是看不见的空气，她从阿桩身边走过去，朝自己的房间走去。她走过的地方因为身上滴下来的水而留下了细长的一条水痕，阿桩不知道是自己太累了还是灯光昏暗的原因，桔梗衣服上的污渍，还有地面上浅浅的水痕，仿佛透着一种残忍的红色。

～*.*～

阿桩是被噩梦惊醒的，她就知道今天不会发生什么好事。果然，当她得知今天翠子师傅仍旧住院，而桔梗难得地没有出门，而那个叫水谷奈落的男人又“恰好”出现在客厅里的时候，她一点也不惊讶。

但是她惊讶的是，桔梗居然没有和往常一样躲在房里假装不在，此刻她站在奈落的对面，面无表情地说着些什么。阿桩站在拉门后面，距离隔得有些远，她听不见他们的对话。但是她可以看见的是，奈落永远是那一副来者不善的样子，以藐视一切的目光扫视着这个家里的每一个角落。而桔梗也永远是只以一张素净清高的脸面对奈落的出现。

阿桩看见奈落走进桔梗，把手伸向桔梗脸边的一瞬间，桔梗一脸嫌恶地扇开了他的手臂，还用力地将他推开。然后奈落突然放大了音量：“我劝你别太倔了！没有我们家，你和小枫什么都做不了！”

“那真是谢谢你的好意。”桔梗一字一句地丢下这么一句话，转身从另一边的拉门离开。

阿桩在心底耻笑了一番，优雅地推开门，倚着门框落井下石道：“我实在是不明白你为什么那么喜欢三番五次地往她身上贴。”

奈落听见声音回过身来，看见阿桩一点也不惊讶。他把左手放进西装裤袋里，扬高下巴，“来得正好，我正要见你。”

“那真是太阳打西边出来了。在我印象中，我不曾和你有过什么交集。”阿桩蹲下身子开始收拾茶几上的茶具。

“我需要你的帮助。”

“我为什么要帮你？”

奈落像是有十足的把握一般用轻蔑的笑容回答道：“如果你愿意帮我的话，我可以帮你得到你想要的东西。”

“你倒是很有自信。”

奈落冷笑一声，“没有我做不到事。”

“那你知道我想要的是什么吗？”阿桩假装不在意地把茶杯摞在一起抱在怀里。

“还能是什么？不就是这座房子嘛。”

阿桩学着奈落的样子扯了扯嘴角，“我想要的，可不止这座房子。”

桔梗拉开拉门走了进来，阿桩及时地打住了原本要说的话。

“师姐，麻烦替我送客。”

她站在茶几的另一端，目光毫无温度地望着阿桩，嘴里轻轻吐出的一句话也淡然得如同空气般稀薄。日光从她背后投进来，桔梗站在那里，像是透明的一般，看上去瘦弱而空洞。她缓缓走过来，把阿桩怀里的茶杯顺势渡到了自己手里，她垂下来的头发从阿桩的手背上划过去，阿桩不禁打了个冷战，站起身来。

这女人有时候还真想幽灵一般。阿桩一边在心里嘀咕着，一边绕过桔梗走到奈落面前，向他使了个眼色。

——交易成功。

奈落踏出院门前满意地冲阿桩会心一笑。


	5. 神久夜

夜幕降临，华灯初上。虽然六点的天空还不算很黑，城市里五颜六色得刺眼的霓虹灯却掩盖了一切来自天空的光芒。

化妆间的灯光斜斜地落下来，竹达由惠子把最后一支银发簪插上，从袖口传来浓郁的脂粉味儿，让她有一瞬间的眩晕。今天是日本的海节，由惠子特地系了妈妈送的那条蔚蓝色的腰带，棉麻的面料，玫红色的绣边，一直是她最喜欢的一条。

“神久夜小姐，”侍童小芹拉开拉门，跪在门外轻声说道。“先生们到了。”

由惠子垂下手来，回以一个甜美的微笑，“我马上就到。”

春季的雨延伸到了夏季，雨没完没了地吵闹。但哪怕是这样，新宿歌舞伎町的街道也从来没有冷清过。就像一场永远不会落幕的舞剧。

从天黑的那一刻起，竹达由惠子就要戴上新宿区最有名的歌姬“神久夜”的面具，去面对这座迷城里最道貌岸然的一群客人。政客、商人、教师、警探，所有在白天里兢兢业业一本正经的男人到了晚上也只会沉浸在酒水与歌舞的欢乐之中，衬衫衣领大敞，领带歪斜着绑在头上，怀里搂着居酒屋里唱小曲儿的美女，高举着酒杯，再一边为纸牌游戏的输赢高呼。

由惠子受够了这些。

今晚还和往常一样，法务大臣的儿子水谷敏行先生照例指明要看神久夜的专场表演。由惠子坐在最前方，捧着三味线吟唱一段曲调，听着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声。水谷敏行每天晚上都会来，身边跟着一帮不知道从事着什么行业的人，偶尔还会和曾把令人不满意的手下肢解后泡在啤酒里的黑道人士一同出现并且交谈甚欢。今晚同水谷敏行一起来的，还有他和前妻的独生子的水谷奈落，坐在一群心机重重的交易者之中，他的年轻和英俊显得格外出众。由惠子虽不是第一次见奈落，却鲜少与之交谈。他静静地看着其他人谈论着看起来像个局外人，又像个圈内人，像是置身度外，又像是深陷其中。

一曲唱毕，由惠子坐到水谷敏行的身边斟酒，却不断地留意身边的奈落的一举一动。她慢慢地移动手臂，将酒瓶伸到奈落的面前。

“我不喝酒。”奈落抬手将由惠子的手挡在了半空中。

“您总是这么说，”由惠子抿嘴一笑。“以往的每一次。”

奈落慢慢地架开由惠子的手，礼貌地回应：“所以我是说真的。”

由惠子轻轻一笑，把捧着白瓷酒瓶的手收回来，把手指藏进绣着金边的和服袖子里，叠在膝盖上安坐着。

“竟然拒绝神久夜小姐的酒，真不愧是奈落公子的作风。”坐在水谷敏行身旁的尾崎悟郎——大和银行东京总行的行长——斜倚在一旁的侍酒女郎身上，朝奈落笑了笑。“水谷先生最近可算是风生水起啊，电视新闻都说水谷家要横扫商界了。”

水谷敏行一脸自豪地举起酒杯表示敬礼，毫不顾忌地哈哈大笑起来，“如果不是尾崎行长出手相助，我们在商界的路也不会走得这么顺呀。”

由惠子站起身来为水谷敏行斟酒，她顺势从水谷父子二人身后走回座位上，有意地放慢了脚步。

水谷敏行像是完全不介意由惠子的存在，扭头用只有彼此能听见的音量对奈落问道：“奈落，最近……翠子的事怎么样了？”

由惠子安分地在后面坐下，像是理所应当地听着二人的对话。

“父亲，我不希望在这里谈论这件事。”

“你知道我希望这件事早点结束。”

奈落轻咳了一声，“我见过稻森家的养女了，她答应了我们的条件。至于翠子姨妈……状况似乎不太好。”

水谷敏行冷笑了一声，却分明是听到了满意答案的样子。“你最好快点解决稻森家的事情，”他压低了声音，望了望四周，“在别的生意上，我还需要你做我的左右手。记住，还有更大的交易值得我们去做，不要留下任何麻烦。”

由惠子低垂着眉眼，像是什么也不知道。

午夜之后的歌舞伎町还在延续它惯有的糜烂的璀璨。醉汉在大街上嘶吼着唱那首优雅的《樱》，衣冠不整的白领上班族把领带系反了却没发现，穿着低腰牛仔短裤的小太妹们在巷子深处互相掐架……

凌晨一点，由惠子准时回到房间，坐在梳妆台前慢慢拆卸下头上沉重的头饰。她从来没有觉得粉底的重量居然会轻得让她无法承受，苍白的脸和鲜艳的红唇，就像是个瓷娃娃，美丽，却虚假。高贵，优雅，却充满了迷惑和不解。我到底是谁呢？由惠子常常看着镜子里的自己，在心底这样问。到底是竹达由惠子，还是那个享誉新宿的歌姬神久夜？

手机震动的声音让由惠子一惊，她停下手里的动作，拿起手机，看到上面浮动的四个汉字。

——稻森桔梗。

按下接听键。

“是我。”

电话那头传来女孩儿温柔的声音。

“明天晚上您休假吧？”

还带着一点点恐慌的战栗。

“见个面好吗？”

或许还有焦虑和急切。

由惠子将银发簪插进首饰盒里，调亮了桌面上的小台灯。

“好，我也有事要告诉你。”

拉门上映照着由惠子披散着长发的身影。

“是的，非常重要的事。”

～*.*～

由惠子并没有打算和这个叫稻森桔梗的女孩儿见第二次面。至少，第一次见面时没有打算。

大概是今年春末的时候，这个女孩儿独自一人来过一次。那天晚上由惠子妆卸了一半，小芹捧着毛毯过来告诉她有个女孩儿在居酒屋后的后院里等她。由惠子站在门廊里，看见那个叫稻森桔梗的女孩儿穿着一件米色的毛衣，墨绿色的长裙过膝，手上挂着一把绛红色的旧雨伞正嘀嗒嘀嗒地滴水。单从她清丽的面貌来看，她就不该是出现在歌舞伎町的人。至于她那张令人过目不忘的脸，的确，就连在男人堆里被宠上天的“神久夜”由惠子也承认，桔梗是长得很漂亮，可是与此同时，她那张美丽的脸也很有故事。

稻森桔梗站在院里那棵凋零了一半的樱花树下，眼神坚定地望向由惠子，开场白是一句礼貌的“请问是神久夜小姐吗？”由惠子到现在忘不掉她那双捉摸不透的眼睛。

盛夏的夜晚，蝉鸣和雨声一同闹人心。后院的第三间休息室里，由惠子将茶具在二人中间摊开，桔梗坐在她对面，面色平静地低头不语。她和第一次来时一样，穿着一身素净的衣裙。只是今晚她脸上贴着的创口贴显得有些突兀。

“你的脸怎么了？”

“上次，从这儿离开的时候遇到了点麻烦……”

“我说过了吧？你的长相在这里太引人注目了，街角那帮小混混不会放过你的。”由惠子把茶斟进桔梗面前的茶碗里。“怎么受伤的？”

“被碎玻璃渣子划了一下。”桔梗抬手在脸上比划道。

“然后呢？你怎么逃掉的？”

桔梗低头摆弄着手指，却抿嘴笑道：“有人……帮了我，把那些人打跑了。”

“原来如此。”由惠子端坐着，“所以，你这次来是为了……”

“他又来我们家了。”桔梗的目光直视着由惠子，“我是说——奈落。我认为他拜托了我师姐什么事。”

“你没有听到具体的对话？”

桔梗摇摇头，随即从背包里取出一个文件夹，抽出几张照片摆在由惠子面前，“您见过这个人吗？”

照片里是一个美丽的贵妇，站在长长的阶梯上，穿着范思哲的银色礼服，鱼尾裙摆如同花朵般绽放。由惠子苦笑道：“以我的职业，不太能见到什么女人。更何况，是这样的上流阶级。”

“她是法务大臣的儿媳妇，奈落的母亲，水谷节子。”桔梗把照片摊开来，“准确地说是继母。也就是，我姑姑。”

“你姑姑？和他们的事……”

“一定有关系。”桔梗快速地说完，又露出了疑虑的神情。“可我不确定。也许是间接参与的关系，比如说，包庇之类的……”桔梗把所有相片都收了起来，身子向前倾了倾。“我需要您的帮助。”

由惠子犹豫了。在这个圈子里爬到今天的地位，由惠子太清楚一个女孩要靠自己的力量在社会中摸爬滚打、站住脚跟是多么不容易的一件事，需要勇气和胆量，还有毅力。她在面前这个少女的眼里看到了不可思议的固执，可是恰恰是这份固执，同时也有可能毁了她。由惠子看得见桔梗的灵魂，坚毅而孤独地，站在嘈杂的人群当中，绝望，却有很有力量。

“桔梗，听好，虽然我很乐意帮你揭穿水谷家的阴谋，但是……”

“我需要，您的帮助。” 桔梗把手搭在桌案边上，面不改色地重复道。

由惠子无奈地笑了笑，抬手去拉起桔梗手。“小丫头，我已经提醒过你……”

“求求您！”

由惠子被她颤抖的声音惊到了，缓缓缩回了手。

“拜托。”

“我不懂，你为什么……”

桔梗慢慢坐直身子，她的眼睛望了过来，深邃，神秘，休息室里的灯光很昏暗，正好映照在她的瞳仁里，闪烁不定，微弱无比。她如同银鱼一般的手指交叠在一起，瘦削的肩膀撑着一件薄薄的单衣，整个人像木偶一般纹丝不动。

她说，“我，有必须要守护的人。”

那一瞬间，由惠子看见这个女孩儿的灵魂并不是那么孤单。

“为了不让他受伤，我必须要这么做。”

不仅如此，她的灵魂能够散发出一种慑人的力量，让人无法抗拒。

“神久夜小姐，我需要您告诉我您知道的所有事情。”

由惠子抿了口茶，起身到身后的木柜里取出一沓文件。

“你还是叫我由惠子吧。我又不是什么真的竹取公主，不需要辉夜姬的称号。”

她像是在对桔梗说，也像是在告诉自己。

～*.*～

由惠子认为歌舞伎町是一个巨大的牢笼，楼房与霓虹灯广告牌是一道道的铁栅栏，将她锁在这个纸醉金迷的世界里，以至于看不到三个街区以外的灿烂与热闹。“歌舞伎町一番街”七个红艳的汉字，夹在两道闪烁的红灯中间，高悬在街道口的半空中，如同一个重磅的锁，在宣告着什么。

由惠子拉紧了浴衣外批着的棉布衣，收起手里的伞，从新宿站南口的入口走到地下商场。穿过商场，身边几个早稻田附高的女生聚在精品店的橱窗前聚精会神地讨论着什么。

看到这些精神充沛的少女，由惠子第一个想到了稻森桔梗。那个总是让她捉摸不透的女孩儿。其实由惠子也不太清楚自己为什么会帮助这个看起来顽固得不行的女孩儿。也许她在她的身上看到了自己十多岁时的影子，也许她只是利用职务之便和无所谓的态度在帮助一个毫不相关的人。有人来问她问题，她只需要回答就是了。

由惠子知道，哪怕是在新宿，灯火通明的街区也一样有见不得光的黑暗角落。她把雨伞挂在手臂上，从新宿站的北口走出来，经过昏暗的街巷角的时候她留意了一下周围。然后她拐进一座墙的背光面，拿出手机，翻动着联系人列表，正要找到那个她要找的名字。从后面伸过来一只手紧紧地捂着她的嘴，让她无法发出任何声音。

由惠子被身后的人拖进死胡同的最深处，街角的铁丝网架和围墙带来的压抑感让由惠子很不舒服。街角的潮湿程度比她能想象的要严重地多，人来人往车水马龙的主干道上也许已经不再有雨天残留的泥渍，但死胡同尽头的积水仍旧完整地映着月亮的面庞。她的木屐上沾满了不知道是何时留下来的露水，浴衣的裙角溅上了一层薄薄的泥水。由惠子不知道那个人是谁，只闻见从他身上传来的淡淡的洗衣液的茉莉花香。

大概是一个少年，他身高远远超过了由惠子，他套着一件宽大的KENZO黑色卫衣，胸前的老虎图腾正对着由惠子的脸，她仿佛能感觉到那只嘶吼的猛虎是冲着她来的，一双凶狠的眼睛正狠狠地瞪着她似乎下一秒就要将她吞食。少年的帽子高高地拉过了头顶，刘海长长地遮住了他的眉眼。而他此刻正低低地喘着气。

“你是什么人……”等那少年放开了她，由惠子惊恐地低声问。

“嘘——”少年举起食指放在唇前，“我不想伤害你，而且我也不会。你只需要听我说。”

由惠子退后了一步，紧紧贴着胡同冰冷的墙壁。

“水谷奈落的车在两个街区之外的停车场里。”

“……所以呢？”

少年沉默了数秒，由惠子看见他攥紧了拳头。

“拜托你，保住自己的命。哪怕是……为了帮桔梗。”

他低沉地说完这句话，退后了一步，和由惠子拉开了距离。

由惠子像是醍醐灌顶，她小心翼翼地问：“你……你是几个月前在新宿救过桔梗的人吗？帮她打跑……”不等由惠子说完，少年转身攀上了角落边的铁丝网架，身手矫健地翻过围栏，翻过高墙，爬上砖墙后的矮楼的天台，像是能够飞檐走壁一般消失在天际。

由惠子心惊胆战地走出胡同，早已经忘了数分钟前她还在考虑给另一个人打电话。快速地拐过一个十字路口，由惠子还心神不宁地想着刚才出现的少年。这时一辆加长的迈巴赫62优雅地在她面前停下，由惠子连忙退后了两步。车后座暗色的玻璃窗慢悠悠地摇了下来，一张俊美的侧脸出现在由惠子的视线里。

水谷奈落，还有他嘴角带着的阴沉的微笑，他缓缓转过来，一瞬不瞬地盯着由惠子。

“晚上好。”他姿态高傲地动了动嘴角。

由惠子先是一愣，随即含胸行礼，“晚上好，水谷……奈落先生。”

“没想到会在这里遇见……神久夜小姐。”水谷奈落亲自打开车门走下车来，撑着车门、盛气凌人地站在车前。由惠子望着奈落的脸，礼貌地一笑。

“家父一直很喜欢你。”

由惠子毕恭毕敬地朝奈落鞠了一躬，“承蒙关照。”

“所以我在想，这件事情被他知道之后，他得多伤心啊。”

由惠子想起了刚才巷子里的少年对她说的话，她谨慎地退后一步，攥紧了手，清晰地感觉到自己手心里潮湿的冷汗，“奈落先生是指？”

奈落像是没有听见，“我一直努力尽最大的可能对父亲尽孝，既然是如此，我就该让他知道，有人利用了和他的关系，在做一些不可告人的买卖。”

“我不明白。”

由惠子的手已经在颤抖，雨伞的伞柄从她垂下的手臂上滑落。身后似乎传来一阵脚步声，而她眼前的一切都开始渐渐变成混沌模糊的景象，不知道是哪里传来的一阵刺鼻的味道，直直地刺激着她全身的每一个神经元。

奈落站在她几米外，高傲如常地仰高了下巴，“再见，神久夜……不，竹达由惠子小姐。”

由惠子感到自己的脑袋和身子重重地砸在粗糙而潮湿的水泥地板上，视野逐渐变小。

她感觉有人走到了她身边，冲她优雅地一笑。


End file.
